newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Winston Bishop
Winston Bishop is a main character on FOX comedy New Girl. He is portrayed by Lamorne Morris. Character Being a former roommate who returned shortly after Coach left, Winston finally comes back from playing basketball in Latvia for two years, completely unaware of anything that has happened in the U.S.A in the past two years. History Season 1 On Winston's first night back at the loft, he goes out with Nick and Schmidt for some drinks and gets wasted. Jess made him breakfast the next morning and not having met him before, she introduces herself by singing while he is still in his hungover state. She later apologizes to him, but then offends him further by asking to borrow some of his clothes. The new roommate relationship gets off to an even rockier start when Jess breaks the TV with a basketball. Winston later helps Jess get her stuff back from Spencer, and when he doesn't offer up her jam shirt he joins the guys by putting on one of her hats (they do this to dare Spencer to take the hats off of them). Winston used to occupy the largest room in the loft, which Schmidt took when he left. He managed to manipulate Schmidt in switching rooms by claiming Schmidt is the new 'top dog'. This offended Schmidt because he felt like it was all a joke, but they later reconciled and earned each other's respect. Winston won the large room back by pulling some reverse psychology on Schmidt by suggesting he keep the big room. Winston later begins adjusting back to life in the US, and the first things he does is look for a job. He quickly realizes he struggles with small talk in interviews as he has not been keeping up with current events for the last 2 years. He gives himself a crash course on the internet, watching countless youtube videos, and movies. He also has no experience, and cannot make a complete resume (skills in basketball, and love for ducks, which isn't even true). He lands a temp job in Bells, but is quickly fired when he wastes mailing supplies in practicing "Eye of the Tiger." He gets a job as a part time nanny for Schmidt's boss who has a son, Elvin. In Jess & Julia Winston reconnects with a former 'booty call', Shelby who he later starts dating. Season 3 With all the romantic drama going on with other roommates, Winston decides to work on a puzzle. It turns out that he is terrible at it, mostly due to the fact that he is colorblind. Trivia * Winston played basketball in Latvia for two years. *He's from Chicago, and grew up with Nick Miller. *Schmidt said that he's the third smartest in the apartment (after Schmidt and Jess). *Considers himself a fast learner. *Hilariously sings Wicked songs. *Believes that both werewolves and Santa Claus are real. *He is afraid of the dark. *The only main character to not appear on the Pilot episode. *Loves fruity mixed drinks, however gets really weird when he drinks them. *Loves bubbles and bathtubs. *Loves pranks but is terrible at them. *He lost his virginity to a prostitute. *Unable to complete puzzles because he is color blind. *According to Coach, has tiny hands. *He gets injured easily. *His father left at a young age, and considered Nick's father his pop pop. * Winston is allergic to MSG. When he eats it, his jaw locks up. * Winston is the owner of a cat after he found out that Daisy was cheating on him. He took Ferguson the cat, and he considers Ferguson one of his best friends. * Winston is an L.A.P.D. cop. He graduated from the academy in Shark. Photos :Winston Bishop/Gallery de:Winston Bishop es:Winston Bishop pl:Winston Bishop Category:Main Characters Category:Roommates Category:Characters